Marsha, Marsha, Marsha
Marsha, Marsha, Marsha is episode 12a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum end up in the kindergarten where they're mistaken for kindergartners, and are forced to attend the class the whole day. Once there, they try to escape due to running into Fanboy's rival Marsha, who had to repeat kindergarten and will do anything to get rid of Fanboy forever. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Candi Milo as Marsha, Ms. Olive Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are pretending to be spacemen who landed on a strange planet. When Chum Chum says that the "planet" is inhabited by "aliens", the boys spin their "ship" (merry-go-round) around to power it up. But they spin the "ship" too fast that they fly up into the air and land in another schoolyard with kiddie rides. Chum Chum realizes he and Fanboy landed on the kindergarten playground and Ms. Olive, the overly-enthusiastic teacher, mistakes them for her students. Fanboy declares that he and Chum Chum leave, but they can't go through the gate because it was "big boy proofed". So, the boys go inside and decide to relax for the day, then go home. Fanboy then spots a tall girl with deep red hair in pigtails, who comes forward to him. The girl introduces herself as Marsha, and Fanboy noticed that she was sent back to kindergarten after he sneezed up on her placement test a long time ago, when Marsha was chipper. Marsha is now so mad at Fanboy, she plots to kill him! Fanboy panics and Chum Chum teams up with him to escape. After several failed escape plans, they have no luck when naptime comes. Fanboy says to Ms. Olive that he doesn't have to nap and turns on the record player, but it plays a lullaby and the kindergarteners go to sleep, and Ms. Olive gives him a gold star. Ms. Olive then tries turn the lights off but Fanboy keeps turning them back on, so she lets him to nap in the playhouse. There, Fanboy finds a message above the door, reading "Marsha was here". He then follows a series of pictures on the wall to another message, that reads, "Marsha is here". Marsha had snuck into the playhouse! She had just begun to attack Fanboy when he shook the house, bumping the record player. The tune changes to a dance song called "the bunny dance", which turns out to be Marsha's favorite dance. She runs out of the playhouse to join the other kindergarteners, and Chum Chum leads Fanboy up to the roof, where he made an airplane out of popsicle sticks. The boys get into the plain and it launches off the roof good, heading for home. Fanboy wonders if Marsha will make it out of preschool, but thinks she'll never will. Marsha was holding on to the rod of the wheel sight to stop Fanboy from escaping with Chum Chum but gets hit by a seagull and was brung back to the kitergarten and closes the episode by saying, "I'll get you, Fanboy!" Transcript Songs *''The Bunny Dance'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy and Chum Chum try to leave kindergarten but are blocked. *Fanboy turning the lights off. *Chum Chum being oblivious to the fact Marsha is evil. *Chum Chum being distracted by various activities. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Marsha, Fanboy's rival, as well as Miss Olive, the kindergarden teacher. *Miss Olive looks like Fanboy and Chum Chum's French teacher Madame Lavache except she does not have a beret and glasses. *This episode was formerly known as "Preschool Prison", and before that, "Marsha Returns." **The latter was revealed in The Fanboy Bible. *In some regions, the line "Somebody's been drinking their milk" was removed, as the line can be misinterpreted as meaning a lady has big breasts. The line actually refers to the fact that milk makes bones grow and Marsha is very tall. *Kyle does not make any appearances in either this episode or "Secret Shopper". Goofs *When a window closes, Fanboy looks in the direction of the window closing as he reacts to it. However, the fifth window that closes is on the right, but when Fanboy reacts to it, he looks to the left. *After Fanboy picks Chum Chum up while talking about why Marsha doesn't like him, he briefly lets him go. Chum Chum is flying, but his cape isn't waving. *When the flashback starts, Nancy isn't wearing her glasses, and then Hank goes up to younger Marsha, Nancy is now wearing her glasses. Also, Yo's color pallet is duller than usual in the same scenes. *When Fanboy says "Best of luck, Marsha" Fanboy gives a thumbs up and if you look closley, a transparent copy of Fanboy's thumb can be seen on young Marsha's shirt. Allusions *'The Brady Bunch '- The title is also the phrase said by Jan in the Brady Bunch episode "Her Sister's Shadow." Jan says "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia," and the names "Marsha" and "Marcia" are homophones. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Marsha